Dragon rage, a Kano story
by dourdan
Summary: intro: based on Kano's Mortal Kombat Armageddon ending; if beating Blaze changed him in to a partial dragon, what would it take to make the transformation to be complete?
1. Chapter 1

intro: based on Kano's Mortal Kombat Armageddon ending; if beating Blaze changed him in to a partial dragon, what would it take to make the transformation to be complete?

Siting on his throne, with no shirt and pants around his ankles, Kano fucked the girl. On his lap facing him, but looking down; she rode his great dragon cock. The short haired, somewhat rebel looking girl knew better to look in to the eyes of the Black Dragon King. (Even though, for all intents and purposed she, Kira, seemed to be an equal to him or at least one of his favorite lovers.)

Li Mei was tied up, on the floor, just far away enough to see but close enough to be seen. She was stupid to try an assassination attempt on Kano the mighty General of multiple realms, now she would pay with her body (or what remained of it anyway, after the beating she endured at the hands of his guards.) She would have been killed if Kano himself had not insisted she was to beautiful to die a warrior's death.

But now she was left here to witness the most bizarre sexual performance. As Kano climaxed his flesh, in patches, changed to that of a black dragon; black, leather textured and seemingly shiny. He leaned his back in ecstasy as muscles from his neck and chest were covered in this infection-like state. Kira did not seem to notice. He ordered her off of him. She dismounted his now 20 inch glistening, scaly cock and licked it clean. As anyone could surmise; it did not start out that big.

Kira approached Li Mei, stepped on her chest and informed her that it would her turn next, "it is an honor to fuck the dragon king."

Did she say Dragon King? As in the ruler of Outworld?

"If you so much as squirm I cut off your hands and feet, and he can finish on your corpse." Kira said in a softer voice; we wouldn't want to make it seem like the Dragon king needed help.

Kira pulled out her knives and proceeded to cut off Li Mei's cloths revealing her soft porcelain colored skin. Covered in blood and bruises, her nude body was still a sight to behold.

Kano pushed Kira aside and with his knees on Li Mei's ribs he pulled her legs over hear head. His cock had a mind if it's own as he penetrated her so deeply, forcing her to take in all 20 inches. His face snarls in to an animalistic vision that is both fearsome and rage fully sexual. As he fucked her pounding her deeper and deeper until it felt like he would rip her apart-- he grew giant wings. Yes, his physical body was morphing in to an actual dragon.

Lei Mei did not dare scream, even as she felt bones breaking, as he took as much of her as he needed for his insatiable pleasure. He shot his load in to her pain stricken pussy, but he was still hard. He grabbed her by her arms and repositioned her on her knees like a dog, to do her up her tight little ass. With the exertion of energy, and internal heat, his beautifully muscular body was almost completely covered in dragon skin.

"you are needed." a male voice said from outside the door. Kano was breathing hard and clearly did not have a chance to finish like he would have liked. He instructed Kira who had been in the room the whole time to secure Li Mei to the wall as he put cloths on and exited.

Li Mei noticed that Kano now appeared to be 75% dragon, but she did not have much time to get a good look. Kira chained her arms to the wall, then kissed her. The sight of Li Mei's body made Kira hot but she knew better then to touch Kano's toy.

Kira only hoped that she was not being replaced. Kano derived power from raw sexuality; each encounter opened up the power of his primal body; the body resulting from the Red Dragon experimentation. From each encounter he was able to hold aspects of the dragon form for short peroids of time.

This has helped him in battle, to gain strength and bizare projectile abilties. Someday he hoped to have enough control to hold the dragon morph as long as needed. (But that would take much much more sex.)

Those unlucky enough to cross his path would feel the force of his new found power, a force that made things go a whole lot quicker; as the millitary unit he was rushing off to deal with would soon find out. In fact depending on the numbers he would often go alone, but for today he took Kira with him, leaving Kabal and Kobra in charge in his absence.

Kano met with forces lead by Kenshi. Darn it. As of now LT, or General... whatever she was -Sonya Blade had not had the oportunity to see his new power. The day he could show her would be truly magnificent but for now this would have to do.

At the gates of Shao Kahn's palace he was met with a small number of survalience forces. The palace was not very hard to find, but (of course) difficult to penatrate. So very often small numbers of specially trained ninjas are sent to try to get as much data as possible about the layout. Luckily picking them off is as easy as swatting flies.

Kano's morph at this moment contained dragon wings, and dragon claws with over 50 percent dragon skin, covering an otherwise human sized body. He fought the first 5 ninjas he came across, but there would be one that got away.

Kira found one that seemed to have the task of manning the exit portal. He was, at first glance, a traniee. But at second glance Kira saw he was someone much more vital; Johnny Cage, the one and only, the earthrealm ali of Sonya Blade. She had no way of knowing if he was still in contact with Sonya but it was a risk she was willing to take, and she knew Kano would agree (or at least not kill her for it... maybe.)

As Kano ripped many bodies to shreads Kira made her move. She grabbed Cage from behind with her knives 'wow he really does suck as a fighter', she thought to herself.

"I'll make this quick", she whispered in his ear, "leave now and tell others of what you saw here." Her words had perfect timing as Kano showed off his fire breath.

"woah..." the sheer power of such a move took Kira by suprise, "He dosen't do that all the time, but tell others of that as well."

"um...is that Kano?" Cage finally said. After all it was not 100 percent obvious.

"yes, moron. His powers are groing by the moment...." she said sounding like a disney villian.

"that is gross." he replied, sounding like a california surfer sterotype.

Kira smashed his head against the nearest wall then pushed him back through the portal that brought him there.

"dumb-ass." that was how that ended.

((I will write a second chapter if there is any intrest.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

As word spread of Kano's new power, and the power it brought to Shao Kahn's forces the leaders of Earth realm s armies racked their brains for a solution. They would have racked their brains to death if not for Raiden's brilliant idea!.......to ask the resurrected spirit of Liu Kang (who presently resided in the temple of the gods.) He of course suggested to turn the task over to someone who was an expert at dealing with animalistic abilities; Nightwolf.

Ever since sacrificing himself to repair Liu Kang's soul (from the events that left the earth realm champion previously undead) Nightwolf's spirit was now adhered to reside in a purgatory. For some this would be a place of agony and boredom but for Nightwolf the silent wasteland offered a chance to focus his knowledge and animal spirit (Or spirits.) Usually there is only one possible animality per person but he had developed a way to perform "hybrids". This in between world was not just a empty space (well to most souls doomed to live there it would be). There was actually a river of life that flowed just below the surface. Normal people, with their clouded minds could neither see it nor ever hope to reach it because; it was a river of animal souls. Not just the "heroic" ones; lion, snake, dragon, etc. No, here lay the souls of flies, clams, ants, squids; every creature that toiled away their short lives towards a goal that most humans would think of as well... useless. Nightwolf befriended them all; swimming with their souls as they passed through this area up to their individual visions of heaven.

He learned of their cultural meanings, their strengths and their courage. Every creature had a secret, a history, a power. And within this realm he could master them all. But could Nightwolf apply this to a battle with in the normal realms?

With the help of the elder gods Nightwolf's soul was put in to the body of a dying man in the middle of a (yet another) attack by Kano's full army.

As the previous man's soul exited the body, headed to heaven, the body started to reform in to Nightwolf's appearance. Was this a good thing? Kano knew what he looked like but not many others, especially not the lovely Kira.

Kira was a warrior of the highest precision but she was also a woman. A women with a need for attention, a need for praise, a need for the ego boot that comes from taking down a dark skinned warrior armed with a weapon that seemed to exist only though telepathy (by that i mean the spirit bow.) Yes she took him down, and could very well have killed him, but she "chose" instead to take him to the central location of the Black Dragon, where she planned to find out the source of such power.

After all, to her Nightwolf was just some random earth realm warrior (like that jerk Kobra.) They all had some kind of powers; some more valuable than others. What of course she didn't know was that his telepathic abilities were so strong that he could map the entire area just by passing through it, he didn't even have to pass through the entire building. Now he knew where to find Kano. But first he would play with Kira.

Locked up for 2 days before he even saw her again, he waited, naked, bleeding from his hands and a (self inflicted, but believable) wound in his chest; posing as someone who was too sick and wounded to pose any threat. Kira looked in on him once every so often, as if curious to the type of creature he truly was. When she finally entered his cell he stayed quiet, sitting in the corner with his head down, as if he was truly in physical and emotional pain, like a wounded animal. She knelt down to his level, raised his face, looked in his eyes; deep beautiful eyes, eyes that seemed to glow with pure soul energy. From there she was under his spell.

No one would notice, or care that she seemed smitten with him; Kira was easily smitten. She touched his face, he rolled his head back, inviting her to touch lower. He placed her hand over his still bloody wound. She could feel his heart. Then for shock he forced her hand inside his chest cavity, spilling blood, as if she could rip out his heart and he would not care. She removed her hand, covered in blood, paused , then for reason beyond her control she kissed him. Oh god it felt so god to kiss him. She took off her cloths and they made wild, animalistic love; something that looked more like a brutal fight then sex.

But as I said before, this did not draw even a glance from bypassers. After hours of exhausting sex, penetrating every orifice (pounding her hard as she screamed for more....), before ejaculating all over her large yet perky breasts; Kira was left in a limp sweaty heap of ecstasy. And Nightwolf was left with what he came there for; access to her mind.  
He now knew the source of Kano's new power and he knew where to find him. Nightwolf easily exited the cell. He did not bother to take cloths; he simply morphed in to a color changing butterfly (a simple example of animality combining) and fluttered to the destination. His destination was, of course, Li Mei's cell where Kano was taking in a recharge.

Beaten and bloody, with broken bones in her chest, hips (and where ever else Kano forced his massive dragon cock) Li Mei's body still had enough life left to satisfy Kano one last time. Traditionally, after using up the female bodies he would devour them (in full dragon form); which gave him the ultimate sexual, powerful high. But not this time.

The single butterfly entered. Kano, (in partial dragon form) stopped, threw Li Mei in to a wall then simply said, "so, they sent you....".

Nightwolf changed in to a lion with dragon wings and Porcupine spikes. Kano changed in to the one animality combination he could do; one he had never before attempted. His natural spirit animal was a spider, so with that in mind he changed in to a 8 armed dragon. He smashed out a wall and exited the building; they would need room for this fight.

Outside Nightwolf changed in to a 10 foot tall squid-porcupine-snake-dragon. He needed to one up Kano at all costs. They both knew it would all come down to who ever could hold their power at this magnitude the longest. 


End file.
